Clownin Chronicles R M 16
by Azaki.Revi
Summary: Wer kann wirklich hinter Hectors Verrat stecken ? Wie kam es eigentlich zu Hoxtons Festnahme ? wer ist Bain eigentlich wirklich ? Fragen über Fragen. kann dieses Projekt all das beantworten ? Folgt dem "Hound" auf einem Weg voller Intrigen, Hass und Machtspielchen. Es ist meine erste Fanfic , demnach wird sie nicht ansatzweise vergleichbar mit den anderen hier.


**Aufzeichnung eines Beamten, log 1.**

Logbuch Eintrag 1. 01.01.2009

Projekt Hound scheint Früchte zu tragen, der Junge liefert brilliante Ergebnisse in kürzester Zeit. Er stellt unsere Compter was Berechnungen und Vorhersagem angeht in den Schatten und lässt sie dort Sprichwörtlich vermodern.

Ich muss dem Vorgesetzten in Kenntnis setzten das wir mit Hilfe von Azazel schon in den letzten 4 monaten insgesamt 3 Syndicate auffliegen lassen haben.

jedoch scheinen die größeren kriminellen Organisationen herausgefunden zu haben das wir auch ihnen gefährlich nah sind und sich deshalb angefangen haben abzuschirmen.

ärgerlich aber wenn Projekt Hound diesen kurs beibehält werden wir auch Sie bekommen.

Es ist schon nach 9, Zeit für die Medikation.

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der glatzköpfige Wissenschaftler von seinem Diktiergerät und begab sich durch den schmalen hell erleuchteten Flur ohne Fenster, am Ende, eine kalte metallische Tür ohne Griff dafür aber Steuerkonsole auf der rechten Seite.

Die Tür öffnete sich ohne das der Wissenscbaftler die Konsole berührt hat.

„sie haben sich um 3 minuten und 21 sekunden verspätet Doktor" hörte man eine ruhige emotionslose Stimme sagen.

*der wissenschaftler grinste nur verlegen „von wem hast du das Telefon dieses mal geklaut?"

sagte er verlegen und schaute sich in dem komplett beleuchteten weißen Zimmer um.

Dieser Raum war etwas besonderes, er wies keine anzeichen für ein normales wohnen auf, schließlich waren keinerlei Möbelierungen vorhanden. Nur ein großer endlos wirkender Raum in weiß.

Der Blick des Wissenschaftlers wanderte wieder zum Jungen der nicht älter sein konnte als vierzehn.

Dieser hob ein Telefon mit einer Hand hoch und lächelte „von Ihnen Professor"

An den Armen, Beinen und dem Hals waren Jeweils Ketten angebracht worden um die Bewegungsmöglichkeiten auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, erfolgreich, jede bewegung schien schmerzen und Müdigkeit mit sich zu bringen. Aber genau das war so vorhergesehen.

Der Wissenschaftler versuchte zu lächeln, jedoch sah man das dieser sich schämte, dieses Kind hat ihn wieder mal beklaut und die sich täglich erneuernden Daten entschlüsselt um ihm zu zeigen, wie weit genau Projekt Hound vorangeschritten ist.

„ich habe anhand der Daten auf ihrem Gerät herausgefunden wie viele Probleme ihnen diese Masken bereiten."

Mit einem entschlossenen Blick sah er den Wissenschaftler an und fuhr fort.

„jeder ihrer Mitglieder lässt sich einer Spezalisierung zuordnen dem eine gewisse Rolle im Team zuteil wird."

Als der junge wieder anfangen wollte zu sprechen unterbrach ihn der Wissenschaftler.

„zu allererst , du sollst mich Baldwin nennen... und als zweites, das wissen Wir abe-"

„Wissen sie auch das all ihre Forschungen bezüglich dieser kriminellen Gruppe Redundant sind ?"

„Diese Gruppe gaukelt ein Schema nur vor, natürlich gibt es bestimmte Bedingungen die sie bisslang bei jedem ihrer Aktivitäten erfüllt haben."

Baldwin hörte mittlerweile eher gespannt zu.

„welche Bedingungen ?" fragte er während er an seinem Bart zupfte.

„Sie gleichen ihre gegenseitigen Schwächen aus und mehren ihre Vorteile Durch das signifikante nutzen ihrer Spezalisierungen, so obliegt es als Beispiel Hoxton die Schlösser zu knacken, obwohl alle anderen Mitglieder dies auch schon mehrfach durchgeführt habenscheint Hoxton eine Begabung dafür zu haben diese schneller und nahezu Spurlos zu knacken"

„oder Beachten wir den Verschleiß der B0Z sondereinheiten, oder wie die Clowns sie nennen „Bulldozer. Die meisten verifizieten Tötungen lassen sich auf den Clown „Wolf" zurückführen. Es besteht sogar Videomaterial auf welchem man klar und deutlich erkennen kann das „Wolf" einen B0Z mit hilfe Eines Bohrers getötet hat, indem dieser die Löcher im Helm des Dozers genutzt hat um an das Gesicht zu kommen"

Der Junge erklärte ihm all dies als würde ein Lehrer zu seinem Schüler über die Fehler in einer Arbeit sprechen.

Dies würde jedem anderen stolzen Wissenschaftler stark aufs gemüt schlagen, wenn nicht sogar die eigene Authorität infrage stellen. Baldwin war dies jedoch schon von dem Jungen Gewöhnt und wusste das es nicht so gemeint war, schließlich kannte er es nicht anderes.

Der junge drehte sich wortlos um und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sichtbar wurden am Nacken einige Einstichstellen sowie diverse Narben die von Brandverletzungen bis hinzu OP-rückständen reichten.

Der Wissenschaftler verabreichte wie üblich eine Spritze in den Nackenberreich.

Die Gespräche mit dem jungen erwiesen sich immer als höchst aufschlussreich und brachten auch immer die Ermittlungen gegen diverse Organisationen voran.

Baldwin sah zu wie der Junge langsam hysterisch wurde.

/grausig was das zeug aus menschen macht../

Auch wenn der Ziegenbartträger es nicht offen zugeben würde, schien er doch einen Narren an dem Jungen gefressen zu haben.

Baldwin wendete sich ab um den Raum zu verlassen, die hysterie war nicht das schlimmste übel der medikation.

Der Raum des Jungen erfüllte sich mit den klängen des Wahnsinns, erst erklangen die Ketten an welchen panisch gezerrt wurde. Daraufhin ein Lachen und zum schluss kehrte stille ein.

Azazel hockte dort mit glasigem Blick.

Zwei in schwarzem Anzug gekleidete Personen betraten den Raum.

Diese näherten sich dem Jungen um sich das entwendete Gerät wieder anzueeignen.

Diese beiden waren keine gewöhnlichen schlipsträger, Bewaffnet mit schlagstock und Tasern näherten sie sich vorsichtigt. Die Spannung war deutlich zu spüren.

„er hat letzte woche wieder getötet..": sprach die Frau im Anzug leise.

„sh! still.. lass uns das schnell erledigen..":erwiederte der kräftig gebaute Mann, welcher auch ein hohes Tier beim Militär sein hätte können.

Das gesuchte Gerät lag neben dem regungslosen jungen.

als sich der Mann in schwarz näherte konnte er ein vermeidliches knurren hören,ignorierte dies aber gekonnt.

Die Frau in Schwarz jedoch rührte sich nicht und konnte nur zusehen wie der Junge seinen kopf langsam hob.

Für Sie verlief es in Zeitlupe, es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. jedoch waren es nur wenige Sekunden in welchen Sie beobachtete wie der Junge Dem Mann ein Bein wegzog, und ohne zeit zu verlieren Die ketten die ihn fesseln um den hals zu schlingen.

Der Schwung des Falls in Verbindung mit den Ketten reichte aus um einem Menschen das Genick zu brechen.

"ein Monster.." leise stammelte die Frau als Sie mit ansehen musste wie ihr Partner langsam gefressen wird.

Die Frau griff nach ihrem Tazer und verpasste dem Jungen die höchste Stufe.

Nachdem Sie sich vergewissert hatte das dieser ohnmächtig war,schleppte sie ihren Partner aus dem Raum und vergaß das Gerät.

Baldwin wartete schon außerhalb des Raumes. "wie ich sehe hast du deinen neuen Partner schon in Aktion gesehen.."

sprach er ruhig...


End file.
